Der beste Burger in New York
'Der beste Burger in New York '''ist die zweite Folge der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 29.09.2008 in den USA und am 28.11.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zukunfts-Ted erzählt, dass, als er nach New York gezogen war, die Stadt hässlich und ekelhaft war. Jedoch veränderte sich die Stadt bald und aus guten Bars wurden Banken, wie die Goliath National Bank, die Bank, die Barneys Firma kürzlich übernommen hatte. Barney bietet Marshall einen Job als Anwalt in der Bank an, allerdings meint Lily, dass, obwohl Marshall ein paar schlechte Vorstellungsgespräche hatte, er immer noch als Umweltanwalt arbeiten würde. Als die Freunde im MacLaren's Pub sind, schlägt ihnen Wendy, die Kellnerin, den Burger ihrer Bar vor und die Freunde entscheiden sich schließlich, ihn zu bestellen, besonders da Robin aufgrund einer Diät seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen hat. Als die Burger ankommen, (bis auf Robins) loben die Freunde ihn, bis auf Marshall. Marshall sagt, er sei nur okay, da er bereits vor acht Jahren den "besten Burger in New York" gegessen hatte. thumb|left|392px|Regis Philbin. Damals war Marshall gerade erst nach New York gezogen und hatte Angst vor der großen, unbekannten Stadt. Jedoch fand er bald heraus, dass die Stadt netter ist, als er gedacht hatte. Während er einen Spaziergang machte, traf er zufällig auf ein Burger-Restaurant und aß dort den "besten Burger in New York". In dem Restaurant hing ein unterschriebenes Bild von Regis Philbin, der bestätigte, wie gut der Burger war. Danach ging er zu Ted, um ihm von dem Burger zu berichten, jedoch hatte er bereits vergessen, wo das Restaurant stand. Seitdem hatte er die verschiedensten Burger in New York gegessen, um den "besten Burger" wieder zu finden und hatte sogar Regis Philbin getroffen und ihm nach dem Burger gefragt. Regis erzählte ihnen, dass er selbst auf der Suche nach dem Burger war und gab ihnen seine Nummer, damit sie ihn anrufen könnten, falls sie den Burger finden. Als Robin sagt, sie kenne das Restaurant, da sie jeden Morgen daran vorbeifahren würde, fährt die Gruppe nach Downtown, bevor Robin ihren Burger essen kann. Auf dem Weg dorthin schreibt Barney Regis, wo das Restaurant ist, was dazu führt, dass Regis die Aufzeichnung einer Fernsehshow verlässt. Die Freunde bestellen den Burger (Robins kommt auch dieses Mal mit Verspätung) und loben ihn abermals. Jedoch sagt Marshall auch dieses Mal, dass es nicht der Burger sei, den er vor acht Jahren gegessen hatte. Marshall wird verzweifelt und Lily sagt, dass er sauer darüber ist, dass er immer noch keinen Job hat. Die Freunde entscheiden sich dazu, den Burger weiterzusuchen. Die Kellnerin sagt ihnen, dass dieses Restaurant einem anderen in Uptown nachempfunden wurde und die Gruppe fährt nach Uptown. thumb|400px Unterwegs ruft Regis an und Barney erzählt ihm über das richtige Restaurant. Als sie ankommen, ist sich Marshall sicher, dass dies der richtige Ort ist, jedoch steht dort, wo früher das Restaurant stand, ein Automat der Goliath National Bank. Lily beginnt, die Bank zu beschimpfen und Marshall enthüllt, dass der Grund, wieso Barney so gut über die Bank geredet hatte, ist, dass Marshall dort nun als Anwalt arbeitet. Schließlich erzählt ihnen ein Mann, der Flyer verteilt, dass das Restaurant nur an einen anderen Ort umgezogen ist und als sie endlich in dem Restaurant angekommen sind, können sie alle (gemeinsam mit Regis) den "besten Burger in New York" genießen. Zitate Gaststars *Regis Philbin als er selbst Musik *Barney Stinson - Goliath National Bank Song Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin fragt Ted "Was ist mit der Unterhose?". Dies ist ein Zitat aus ''Ghostbusters, ein Film, aus dem Robin schon in den Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt und Kleine Jungs zitierte. *Barney sagt, er möge kein chinesisches Essen, obwohl er schon oft dabei gesehen wurde, wie er solches aß. Anspielungen *''Zagat Guide'' ist ein bekannter Restaurantführer für New York und das Corner Bistro ist das Restaurant mit der höchsten Bewertung. *Marshall erwiderte dem Mann, der ihm das Corner Bistro empfahl, er solle für den besten Kaffee zu Starbucks gehen. *Robin zitiert aus dem Film Ghostbusters. *Als Marshall den "besten Burger" beschreibt, ist im Hintergrund Musik, die in dem Film Amadeus benutzt wurde, zu hören. In diesem Film beschreibt Antonio Salieri dieselbe Musik (Serenade Nr. 10 in B-Dur KV361 von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) auf die gleiche Weise wie Marshall den Burger. *Die drei Bars (The Elbow Room, McHale's, und Fez), die Ted am Anfang der Episode erwähnt, haben tatsächlich erst kürzlich in New York geschlossen. *Regis Philbin moderiert eine Sendung names "Million Dollar Heads and Tails", eine Anspielung auf Who Wants to be a Millionaire, die amerikanische Version von'' Wer Wird Millionär'', die Regis ebenfalls moderiert. *Die grüne Tür des Restaurants ist eine Anspielung auf die Kurzgeschichte "A Door in the Wall" von H.G.Wells. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4